<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【梅闪】始于当时 by Jintianyezaizijiayou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300168">【梅闪】始于当时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianyezaizijiayou/pseuds/Jintianyezaizijiayou'>Jintianyezaizijiayou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianyezaizijiayou/pseuds/Jintianyezaizijiayou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：</p><p>       *梅林×吉尔伽美什 </p><p>       *一切基于FGO第七章。对于没看过FGO第七章的朋友们，剧透注意！ </p><p>       *伪原著补完向，CP感约等于没有 </p><p>       *文笔柴柴的，文风白水煮鸡不加盐 </p><p>       *未来可能有车，也有可能会作为番外单独放出</p><p> </p><p>惯例的碎碎念：</p><p>      ·自己想象中的，第七章背景下梅闪的相处模式 </p><p>      ·本来只想走肾的，突然挑战自己强行走心，边写边考据边研究，现在整篇文就是非常性冷淡的伪•型月知识科普+第七章细节补完文，CP感完全离家出走 </p><p>      ·肯定有设定BUG，型月设定太多了我也有很多不知道的……随时可能被新出的各种情报打脸（比如今天刚出的设定集</p><p>      ·应该不会太长，最多三章</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>梅闪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【梅闪】始于当时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西杜丽无意中翻出一块被吉尔伽美什遗忘在王座底下，不知何时撰写过的黏土板。 </p><p>        顶着西杜丽充满了“王啊您怎么能把重要的东西随便乱扔呢？”的忧虑视线，吉尔伽美什若无其事地接过了黏土板。虽然印象中自己已经针对这个预言做了些许措施，但他还是下意识重新扫了一眼。</p><p>        黏土板上写着，乌鲁克北部会在未来遭到突然的袭击。 </p><p>        可能是每隔一段时间就遵循本能而来人类聚集地寻找食物的魔兽，也可能又是哪家闲的没事干的神试图降下天灾以示不满。得知这个未来的他早就第一时间让北部做好相应的防御措施了。 </p><p>        就像其他同样被他千里眼预见的未来，这次的袭击对于乌鲁克来说也本该是一段可以将损失降到最小的插曲，可吉尔伽美什显然是想到了什么，脸色渐渐严肃起来。 </p><p>        他想起了前夜在梦中看见的，本不应出现的，不属于这个世界的，带着自己意识而憎恨人类的魔兽。 </p><p> </p><p>         这种不祥的预感，该不会…… </p><p> </p><p>        “王？您怎么了？”看着王突然冷下来的神色，西杜丽感觉到些许不安。 </p><p>        吉尔伽美什指了一个卫兵：“传达下去，北壁戒严，再调两队人参与北壁的守卫。”见人领命匆忙离开，又朝已经察觉到风雨欲来的祭祀长问：“结界布置的如何了？” </p><p>        西杜丽定了定神：“根据您上次的指示，目前先行布置完毕的是北壁区域，其他三处进展最快的是西面，但全部完成仍需一段时间。” </p><p>        “足够了，让别的区域也加快速度。”吉尔伽美什点了点头：“通知祭祀场，开始准备召唤的场地。” </p><p>        看着西杜丽离开的背影，吉尔伽美什挥手示意其他言官继续向他进行日常汇报，心里却不由自主地想起了用千里眼看到过的，遥远的未来里，天文台正在做的，希望渺茫的努力。 </p><p>        也差不多是时候了，他想。</p><p>        几日后，乌鲁克北部突然遭到不明魔兽的袭击，所幸吉尔伽美什王早有准备，关键时刻发动结界挡住了魔兽们的第一轮冲锋。随后，提早戒备的乌鲁克士兵也迅速反应，一场战役下来幸运的没有造成什么大的损失。可于此同时，各地出现异变，特异点完全呈现。</p><p>        人理开始烧毁的那一瞬间，吉尔伽美什看见了一切的终焉。 </p><p> </p><p>        …… </p><p> </p><p>        世界尽头的高塔里，梅林拄着下巴，正在发愁。 </p><p>        迦勒底那边刚刚完成了第六特异点的人理修复，也得知了第七特异点在美索不达米亚。但因为设备问题无法在近期进行灵子转移。 </p><p>        这一段时间又要无所事事了呢，这可真是太无聊了，他无奈地想。那么，在迦勒底那边有所行动之前，是不是该找什么东西来消遣一下呢？ </p><p>        突然，梅林睁开了眼睛，猛的向一处望了过去。他感觉到了一股从遥远过去窥视过来的熟悉目光。 </p><p>        同为杰出千里眼的拥有者，梅林在数千年的囚禁中观赏人类时数次与这双来自神代的目光撞上过。本来算不上什么大事。</p><p>        但这次让他注意的是时机。 作为这次第七特异点的当事人，又是在这个特异点刚刚出现的微妙时间发动的千里眼……那位王是发现了什么？梅林觉得自己难得的有点坐不住，挠了挠头，又一次暗中抱怨自己那偶尔满足不了偷窥欲的千里眼。 </p><p>        因为种种原因，他对那位人类最古的英雄王确实有一些特别的想法。 </p><p>        梅林对自己有着相当深刻的认知。他持有的那一半梦魔血统是相当微妙的东西，既无法让他对人类产生共鸣，也无法让他对人类社会产生融入感。他从最初就意识到了这点，因此也很乐于借助千里眼的力量当一个世界的旁观者。有时候，他也觉得，梦魔的血统加上千里眼，没有比这更棒也更糟的组合了。 </p><p>        而吉尔伽美什和他在某种意义上可谓是相当的类似。都有着不俗的千里眼；都因为血统的问题而对人类本身没有什么留念；可两人却又同样因为莫名其妙的理由而“喜欢”人类。出发点姑且不论，他们的行为看起来也确实是在保护和延续人类，出人意料的一致。这些微妙的共同点偶尔会让梅林有一种奇妙的“同类”心理。</p><p>        没有机会见一次面也是会有一点点的遗憾呢，梅林环顾了一眼四周的塔，微微叹了口气，认命的祈祷起来，希望迦勒底这次灵子转移的间隔时间可不要太长。 </p><p>        而紧接着，他就发现了一件对于现在的他来说是几乎不可能发生的事情—— </p><p> </p><p>        自己正在被作为从者召唤。</p><p> </p><p>        因为太过惊讶，他微微瞪大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>        还真是不可思议啊，这是何等的奇迹？ </p><p> </p><p>        没有人知道，那已经被未来永远杜绝了英灵化可能性的半魔，此时那难以言说的心情究竟是什么。 </p><p> </p><p>        …… </p><p> </p><p>        “王啊，恳请您下次召唤时别再念‘随便来个能用的’这类太过浅显的咒语，祭祀所的召唤名额目前只剩这一位，如果……”看着正在运作的法阵，全程参与了召唤仪式的西杜丽感到了深深的无力。 </p><p>        吉尔伽美什对这种怀疑嗤之以鼻：“呵，你以为本王是谁？以后，这种……” </p><p>        “你好~花之魔术师梅林，回应召唤，前来……” 随着耀眼的强光，之后响起的便是漫不经心的男声，可话没说完又戛然而止，显然是相当意外面前的人是自己的召唤者：“哎呀，竟然是吉尔伽美什王吗？我还想着究竟是什么样的情况才能以从者的形式召唤我呢。没想到是居然是神代的末期呐。” </p><p>        这似曾相识的声音让吉尔伽美什眉头一跳，待强光削弱后看清来人，他的脸色可以说是非常微妙：“……以后这种重要的劝谏要提早向本王说明！罢了，你先退下，注意巫女所的动向，有任何异常直接向我报告。” 吉尔伽美什相当自然的接完了刚才说到一半的话，摆了摆手示意西杜丽可以暂时离开。 </p><p>        虽然是初次见面，吉尔伽美什对于魔法阵中出现的青年却并不陌生。 </p><p>        身上披着看似简朴却是由最上级纤维编制成的长袍，长着一头和本人行为模式一样，毫无规律的蓬松虹色长发。脸上时常挂着让人不明所以的微笑，紫色的瞳孔里藏着只有本人才知晓的，不可言说的秘密。 </p><p>        是自己窥视未来时经常遇见的其中一张脸，被永远的困在世界尽头直至行星毁灭的，花海高塔中的混血魔术师。吉尔伽美什很快地下了定论。 </p><p>        在吉尔伽美什打量梅林的同时，梅林也在观察吉尔伽美什。 </p><p>        最初的惊讶过后，梅林已经迅速理解了他可以被召唤的理由。估计是他的肉体尚不存在于这个年代，因此从者召唤系统被他和这位王联手钻了个空子。</p><p>        而更令他感到有趣的是，虽说在自己也曾作为旁观者在数次圣杯战争中看见过这位最古的英雄王，可眼前的吉尔伽美什王和之前所见的任何一位都不一样。</p><p>        红色竖瞳的眼眸虽一如既往的充满压迫感，却被柔顺贴合脸颊的金发中和了不少。脾气温和太多不说，穿着更是随意，毫不在意外露的优美肉体。手上拿着伪装成斧子的魔杖，身上也只能感觉到魔力的流动。 </p><p>        现在的吉尔伽美什与其说是战士，倒不如说更像是魔术师。梅林想。 </p><p>        并不打算让梅林思考太久，吉尔伽美什嗤笑道：“呵，这还真是稀奇啊半魔，怎么？发现什么有意思的事情于是自己来跑一趟吗？” </p><p>        梅林眯了眯眼，随即就像是看破了吉尔伽美什的故作玄虚般，露出了狐狸般的笑容：“也不能完全这么说啦吉尔伽美什王。可以用从者这种省事的身份过来主要还是多亏了你直接动用神血的完美召唤呐。这种情况即便是我也不可能再做到更好了。” </p><p>        “无需谦虚，花之魔术师。把囚禁着自己的笼牢伪造成一个拟英灵座的壮举就连本王也是第一次见到，若没有这种出色的手段，召唤的前提便不可能达成，本王不过是顺手罢了。” 并不打算理会这狡猾欺诈师半真半假的试探，吉尔伽美什转身离开召唤阵，点头示意梅林跟上。 </p><p>        见他这个反应，梅林多少心里有了数，笑道：“真是的，先被看穿的是我这边呢。正如大王你所说，虽然和传统的从者召唤不同，但严格来算我们还是从者和御主的关系。抱着一种感激的心态，有什么力所能及的吩咐我都是会做的。当然，壮举这点我并不打算否认哟，毕竟也是花了不少心血的自豪之作啦，唯一可惜的是一次性这一点呢。”语气虽然轻快，却在跟上吉尔伽美什时收起了脸上的笑容。 </p><p>        在刚才说话期间，他已经粗略的用千里眼扫视了特异点的现状，意外的发现了完全超出预料的不确定因素。 </p><p>        真不愧是神代的特异点，竟然还有这个等级的存在……这下事情就有点麻烦了，梅林不由得皱起了眉。</p><p>        他考虑了半天孰轻孰重，终于决定忍痛结束这充满乐趣的试探环节，开口问道：“吉尔伽美什王，会让你选择封印王律键以鼓舞神血召唤从者的这种作战，你看见什么了？” </p><p>        也没有被揭穿自己行为的窘迫，吉尔伽美什脚步不停，偏头瞄了梅林一眼：“本王所见与你一致。” </p><p>        “果然是这样，所以你那时才会发动千里眼。”梅林了然地点了点头，又想起什么似的拍拍脑袋：“又差点忘记问关键的事情了。吉尔伽美什王，你有看到过这个时代的圣杯在哪吗？” </p><p>        吉尔伽美什这次连眼神都懒得给一个，随手从王财里掏了个杯子朝梅林扔去。梅林手忙脚乱的躲开：“哇？本人竟然真的和圣杯战争里一样乱扔东西吗？这还真是新鲜的经历，头一回有人冲我扔……”话说到一半又发现不对，他赶紧回头把哐一声落地的杯子捞了起来：“这个是…圣杯？！”</p><p> </p><p>        -TBC-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>稍微说一下有关C闪可以召唤梅林的私设 </p><p>梅林官方的“单独显现A”说的是： 因为无论哪个未来，梅林都不会死亡，所以本来无法作为一介英灵被召唤。但梅林为了自己的兴趣，想办法获得了某个特殊职介的独有技能“单独显现”，所以可以假装作为从者被召唤。 </p><p>而第七章剧情里提到，C闪可以召唤梅林是因为在乌鲁克的年代，梅林还没出生，所以可以理解成梅林已经“死”了，从而作为从者进行召唤。</p><p>因为前提是不同的，所以我的理解是第七章C闪召唤梅林的方法和后来迦勒底召唤梅林的方法是不一样的。 </p><p>同时英灵座的设定是在世界的边缘，而阿瓦隆是在世界的尽头，概念接近。</p><p>所以我个人的私设是，最开始是梅林对阿瓦隆做了手脚，将其伪造成了一个类英灵座的存在。然后C闪在梅林已经“死”了的年代召唤梅林，因此召唤成功了。</p><p>在第七章亲身经历了“兽”之后，梅林悟了单独显现，所以虽然从者的部分死了，最后本体也能跑出来了。</p><p>而第七章结束后，因为梅林的个人爱好，他就可以借由单独显现而被迦勒底召唤到了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>